1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture comprising at least one fixed element, to which fixed element controllable moving elements are rotating fastened, where one moving element comprises at least one light source, which light source generates a beam of light, which lighting fixture comprises at least one internal processor.
2. Description of Related Art
By operating light fixtures, it is well-known that these light fixtures can be placed in different positions. When a light fixture is placed in a rig, the position of the base is fixed. Often light fixtures are used for a show and are as such in operation for a short period of time and then the light fixtures are sent back to storage from where they are sent for the next show. By this way of operation, there are no rules for how a light fixture is positioned. Therefore, typical light fixtures are designed so that their cooling demand is independent on the position of the light fixture. This can lead to a situation where more cooling energy is used for operating blowing means than necessary.
From state of the art, position detectors are well-known as electronic integrated circuits which based on gravity can tell the actual position in relation to three orthogonal axes. These integrated circuits are known for different purposes such as changing the direction of an LCD display independent on how e.g. a mobile phone is orientated.